The first is always the hardest
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: Drabbles about the many parings
1. Chapter 1

**Title: first time is always the hardest**

**Summary: it's not only Kat and Patrick's first official date but also everyone else's. **

**This is the characters from the show ten things I hate about you not the movie. These are also one shots so don't expect more. Or I might, who knows. **

**Starring: **

**Ethan Peck as Patrick Verona **

**Lindsey Shaw as Kat Stratford **

**Mentions of Bianca, Joey, Chastity and Cameron. **

**I do not own these characters or the show. **

………

**Chapter 1: Kat and Patrick**

**Summary of this chapter: the moment leading up to the big date. **

**From Kat's POV **

It was our first date, our official first date not the one with my dad which he would have counted as a date but didn't. Or the date, the dance I mean that wasn't a real date since he bailed on the last minute but that wasn't his fault either. So here I was pacing in my bedroom, I never paced, pacing was for those insecure girls that didn't have enough confidence that they were good enough for the person coming to take them on the date or the fact that the guy might stand them up. I was not that girl. Bianca was standing at the door watching me.

"Calm down before you burn a hole in the floor and fall through, which I might pay to see that." She smiled.

I stopped and looked at her.

"Get out, now." I said pointing to the door. At that moment the door bell rang and Bianca and I both ran for the door. But dad was there first.

"Kat, your boyfriend is here." Dad announced. I blushed and that was something that I never did. I went to the door and tried to get him out of here before dad said or did anything that I would regret.

"Just remember Patrick."

"Cut." Patrick said in a humorous tone. I pulled him out the door.

"So, your car or my bike?" he asked me.

"My dad will kill me if he saw us leave on your bike so we better take my car."

"Alright." He smiled. Once we were in the car he casually pulled me to him and kissed me. This was the beginning of a very beautiful new relationship between Patrick Verona and I, and I was excited. He took me to a club first, an appropriate aged club. Then after that we went to dinner. It wasn't some cheesy restaurant but actually a nice one. He bought my food for me and tonight I saw a side of him that I never seen, a sweet side.

"So." He began after eating a piece of meat that was on his plate. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Actually I am. I didn't think that I would." I admitted.

"Why because it's me?"

"Exactly, because it's you."

"But I like you Kat and you know that."

"Maybe you do, but how do I know that maybe this isn't some alternative motive to get me into bed?"

"Stop it Kat, ok just stop it. You always do this."

"Always do what?"

"Everytime something is going good you ruin with your feminist ways."

"Well I'm sorry if I have a mind of my own."

He looked at me and scoffed before getting up and paying the bill. And here we go again, him walking out when things don't go his way. I followed behind him and caught up with him before he got too far.

"I'm sorry." I said. He stopped.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry, about everything. I don't know, maybe it's the nerves."

"Nerves? You? Ha."

"I'm serious Patrick. I won't admit this to no one else but I was nervous about this date."

"You were? Why?"

"I don't know, maybe because I really like you."

"You like me? And you just admitted it?" he laughed and moved to me. He grabbed my face and kissed me for the second time tonight. The first date is always the hardest.

….

**So the next chapter is Chastity and Cameron. I know weird right? But here is a preview. **

**He was B's geeky friend, but he was also betrayed by her. So was I and for some reason we were drawn to eachother. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: the first is always the hardest. **

**Summary: He was B's geeky friend, but we were both betrayed by her and I guess that's what drew me to him.**

**Starring: Chastity and Cameron. The double C's. Mentions of Bianca. **

…

Chastity's pov.

This was so wrong; I mean this is Cameron, the loser. Yet here I was in the movie theater, watching "The losers" with him. We were so close that if I wanted to, I could just lean over and kiss him on the lips, those lips, so tantalizing and amazing. Wait, snap out of it Chas, this was B's geeky friend, but there was something about him that I was attracted to. I mean it was me who asked him out on date. At first he was a little worried, that maybe some sort of horrible joke but then I had to reassure him that it wasn't.

After the movie was over we walked out of the theater really close to eachother. I mean close, like if I tripped and fell he could catch me.

"So, that was an interesting movie." He said. I just nodded. "Well I should go, you know, curfew."

He turned to leave and I caught him by the sleeve. I turned him to me and I kissed him. I don't know why but I wanted to kiss him for some reason. The kiss was nothing like the one I shared with Joey, this one was way livelier. When I pulled away I looked at him, his lips were swollen, and I guess he never had a kiss like that before or a kiss at all. We smiled at eachother before interlocking hands and leaving together. School was about to get a whole lot interesting now.

…..

**The next chapter is Bianca and Joey, and after that, I don't know, who should I do after that? Let me know. **


End file.
